A love like that cannot fade away
by Gleecrazy09
Summary: Summary:"Daddy Daddy I found her, I found Mommy."Ariel said running towards her Daddy's office. "Arielle sweetie what did I tell you about running in the apartment. Now what were you saying?"Finn Hudson asked smiling at the sun of his life. "I, I, I found mommy I found her Daddy she is the new Elphaba in Wicked."The little girl said nearly out of breath.
1. Chapter 1

**A love like that cannot fade away.**

**I don't own glee at all.**

Summary:"Daddy Daddy I found her, I found Mommy."Ariel said running towards her Daddy's office.

"Arielle sweetie what did I tell you about running in the apartment. Now what were you saying?"Finn Hudson asked smiling at the sun of his life.

"I, I, I found mommy I found her Daddy she is the new Elphaba in Wicked."The little girl said nearly out of breath.

This is my first fan fiction ever I hope its good review please I don't mind critics at all but don't be too mean though. Review if you love it. I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: Am I pretty like Mommy?

"Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down."Little Arielle Hudson hummed under her breath. She usually likes singing loudly because there are no reasons to hide talent when you have it right, but she also knows that anything Broadway related usually makes her Daddy, grandparents, uncles and aunts sad because they remind them of her mother.

"Honey you ready? You still have to eat breakfast before going to school." twenty eight years old Finn Hudson said while entering his daughter's bright pink bedroom. There in front of the mirror stood his seven years old angel brushing her long dark brown locks, she looked like a pocket version of his lovely wife with her pleated skirt, knee high socks and animal sweater he thought sadly.

"I'm almost ready Daddy. Do you like my new sweater? I black mailed uncle Kurtie so he would buy it for me. If you need something from him tell him you are going to bedazzle his Marc Jacobs jacket you can get away with everything even a puffy vest."Arielle said winking and pointing to the smiling panda on her sweater. Where his daughter could find such sweaters was a mystery to Finn. Out of the blue he heard her sigh and sat on her bed wringing her hands in her lap.

"Daddy am I pretty?" Finn approached his daughter avoiding the toys littering the floor and sat beside his daughter.

"Of course you are pretty baby girl, the prettiest girl on the face of the planet."The young man replied.

"As pretty as mommy?"Arielle whispered so quietly Finn nearly missed it.

"Yes you are as pretty as your mommy."Finn replied with watery eyes. He felt a small hand wiping a tear he had no idea had fall.

"I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean to make you sad. It's just that nobody really mentions her anymore and I feel like I'm forgetting her."The little girl said quietly.

"I'm sorry too baby for not talking about her, it's just that it is so hard to think about her without crying like a baby." Finn replied nearly forgetting that he was talking to his seven years old girl. It happened often since she was so mature and smart for her age.

"I understand Daddy I understand. Let's go have breakfast okay."Arielle said standing up.

"Wait kiddo there is something I have to tell you about your Mommy."Finn gathered courage to break the news to his daughter without completely crushing her.

"What is it?"Arielle asked sitting back on the bed?

"I got a call from the police this morning. The inspector in charge of the investigation about your mother's disappearance said that they have to drop the case because it's been over two years without any leads on where your mom is."Finn calmly said.

"So they are giving up. They can't do that I know she is there somewhere Daddy. I can feel it. You've got to do something. Pay someone else to look for her we can't give up on her Daddy please please please."Arielle cried.

Finn hugged his daughter and whispered comforting word in her ear while kissing her hair. After ten minutes Arielle stopped crying and stood up wiping her eyes and fixing her signature headband.

"Let's go Daddy we have to go to school I can't be late."She said as if nothing had happen ten minutes ago just like Rachel did in high school when someone would try to bring her down.

"Okay baby let's go."Breakfast forgotten, the pair left the apartment hand in hand and took a cab in the direction of Arielle's school.

That's it for the first chapter I hope you guys like it. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own aything**

Chapter Tana's help

"There you go honey have a nice day. Don't forget aunt Tana is picking you up after school okay. Be an angel as usual. I love you baby doll."Finn said while adjusting Arielle's pink star covered back pack on the little girl's back. He pecked her on the cheek.

"I love you too Daddy."Arielle said kissing her Daddy's cheek and walked towards the gate leaving her dad to start a new day which she knew was so hard for him to do since Rachel went missing about two years ago.

"Ari, Ari wait up."Arielle heard when she crossed the gate. She turned in the direction of the voice and saw her best friend Liam Cross.

"Hi Liam how are you?"Arielle ask trying her best to mask her sadness.

"I'm great Ari Fish. Mom got me sour patch kids today we'll share at lunch okay."Liam said smiling.

'Okay Liam."Arielle said.

"Hey are you okay you look sad. Did I forget your Birthday again or something? No wait your birthday is in summer. Did I hit you by accident and forgot again you know it's not my fault mom says I'm clumsy cause I'm growing too fast .Oh I know I missed one of your recitals is that it?"The boy rambled.

"Li, calm down its not you don't worry I'm fine."Arielle said opening her locker.

"Come on tell me I won't tell pinky promise."Liam said showing his pinky.

"Fine I'll tell you. It's about my mommy. Daddy said this morning that the police are going to stop looking for her cause the investigation is not going anywhere. But I know it Liam I know she is somewhere Mommies don't just vanish like that."Arielle said her eyes watery.

"I'm sorry Ari but don't worry, don't cry. You know when I grow up I'm going to become a policeman and as promise I will dictate my career to look for her all the time. I'll even get one of these cool dogs."Liam said trying his best to comfort his best friend.

"It is dedicate Liam not dictate. But thank you, you are the best friend ever."Ari said smiling.

The bell rang and it was time to go to class.

Got to go fish I've got maths.I miss you in the class you know .Why do you have to be so smart and be in fifth grade maths. I've got no one to help me now."

"Fifth grade maths sucks I don't know anybody and they are all older than me. But I really like fifth grade music you know it's amazing."

"Okay see you later William."Arielle said knowing really well Liam hated being called that.

The day went in a blur for Arielle and she was finally in front of the school gate waiting for aunt Santana and Liam. The kids were sharing what was left of the packet of candies that they did not finish during lunch.

"So you won't be at school tomorrow."Liam asked munching on the candy.

"Yeah if I can convince Tana to give me the money I'm going to go see Wicked with the fifth grade music class. It's going to be amazing the most beautiful Broadway musical I know. I remember my mom used to sing me these songs saying one day she would be the green witch Elphaba on Broadway."Arielle talked with the usual spark she got in her eyes whenever she talked about Broadway or her mother.

"Why don't you just ask you daddy for the money?"Liam asked confusion evident on his pale face.

'Well if I tell my daddy it's for the musical he is either going to say no or he will get really sad. I don't like it when he is sad you know. It's so sad to hear him cry himself to sleep sometimes just because someone said Barbra Streisand on TV."Arielle answered.

Liam was going to add something when they heard Santana's voice.

"Hey mini Berry say bye to your Boyfriend we got to go I'm freezing."

"He is not my boyfriend aunt Tana he is my bestie."Arielle answered with a blush matching Liam's.

"Yeah yeah .You two look like a funny sized version of Finchel I know what I'm talking about my Psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong."The Latina added taking the girl's backpack rolling her eyes at the bright pink accessory decorated by gold stars. Like mother like daughter she thought.

"That's my mom, got to go bye Ari fish." Liam said when he heard honking behind them.

Arielle and Santana made their way to the coffee shop where they usually go after school to get hot coco after school when it's cold.

"Baby Babs why does your soon to be boyfriend call you Ari Fish again." Santana asked.

"That's cause of my name. When we met I told him I was named after the little mermaid and he had no clue what a mermaid was. Can you believe this?" She said in her usual energetic tone.

"Anyways I explained that mermaids were creatures half human and half fish and he made fun of me saying I was named after a smelly fish. I pretended I was offended and started crying like mommy taught me and he fell for it. Then he said sorry and added that he was wrong and that maybe the fish was cute like Nemo .Then we became friends. "Arielle finished her story.

"How sweet." Santana said teasingly

"Stop aunt Tana or I won't help you to get the new waitress' attention today." Arielle said and that stopped Santana immediately.

Santana opened the door of the café and let Arielle enter before her. Arielle picked their usual booth while her aunt went to order.

While waiting for her aunt Arielle looked around the café her eyes lingered on a mother wiping cream off her daughters face and kissing her on the forehead. This sight made the little girl sad and she bowed her head with her hands in her lap.

"Hey why the long face Arielle? You look like someone shot the panda on your sweater." Santana asked putting their drinks on the table.

"Huh don't say that Tana Pandas are an endangered species that would be a crime." The little girl said dramatically hiding the panda with her hands.

"I get it drama princess. But still what got you so sad. "The woman asked.

"Tomorrow the 5th grade music class is going to see Wicked you know. And I want to go. "The kid started.

"Ari you are nearly eight you can't go with the 5th grade baby."

"But you know I'm in fifth grade maths, music and English."

"Oh yeah I forgot you are Berry smart." Santana said.

Arielle smiled. What she loved about aunt Santana is that she never avoided talking about her mom and that was really amazing.

"Anyways I was wondering if you could give me the money for the trip and the ticket and sign the permission slip because you know if I ask Daddy he'll get sad especially now that he learned they are stopping research. "Arielle answered making doe eyes to Santana.

"First of all Mini Midget you switch off the eyes they don't work on maybe a little. But kiddo I can give you the money but I can't sign the slip I'm not your Dad." Santana explained.

"Oh so my sweet aunt Tana had a personality change and became a saint since the last time she signed in Daddy's name to buy a pair of Croco boots which if I may add is cruel against crocodiles. But I'm sure Daddy is going to be delighted to hear that. "Arielle asked with a smile.

"GOSH where did you get so smart and badass?" Santana asked with a smile.

"I got it from Lima Heights Adjacent baby." Arielle replied with a wink.

Santana opened her wallet and gave the money to Arielle after signing the slip that Arielle had removed from her perfectly organize pink bag."

"There you go demon spawn." Santana said defeated. She then smiled on seeing the cream mustache the kid had after taking a sip of her drink. That kid is too cute she thought.

"Thanks Tana you are the best but don't tell Aunt Tina and Mercedes though."

"I won't, now how about you get me some attention from Chloe over there behind the counter looks like she plays for my team." Santana asked.

"Okay time to be cute." Arielle said and skipped to the counter and told Chloe to ben to her level. Which was a lot since Arielle inherited none of Finn's height.

"Hi Miss I don't know if it's possible but I would like some extra marshmallows with my chocolate. My aunt would have come herself but she is shy I think she has a crush on you. Maybe you could give her your number."

When Ari was done she went back to her table.

"What that's it well you are losing your touch lady." Santana said.

"I don't think so aunts Tana never doubt the Berry/Hudson cuteness."

Just on cue Chloe appeared with a small tray with a bowl of marshmallows that she put in front of Arielle. "There you go sweetie."

She then turned to Santana and placed a piece of paper in front of Santana and said "Your nice is just the cutest. Call me. "She winked and left.

"Shoots and scores. What did I tell you about the Berry/Hudson cuteness?"

"Okay smarty pants let's go before your dad starts to flip. And thanks to you aunt Tana is going to have lots of fun soon."

"Aunt Tana there is stuff that eight years old can live without knowing." Arielle said.

"Except that you my dear speak like a 4o year old librarian. You even dress like on. Seriously penny loafers where are the pink UGGs I bought you?"

"I dress how I want Tana."

"I'm just saying you re eight…"

The pair kept debating on Arielle's fashion choices until they reached the apartment.

**That's it for the second chapter I hope it was okay. Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to**rjewels18,Onedirection2013,noro,FinchelIsEndGame11 29,StBerry Lover24,FinchelFan728 and to a anonymous guest **who reviewed for the two first chapters it means a lot.**

**Chapter 3: Giving up.**

I don't own anything.

"Stop it aunt Tana I dress how I want okay will okay, will you stop if I promise to put the UGG'S now." Arielle said opening the apartment's door.

"Deal midget. Santana said helping her out of her coat.

**Finn P.O.V**

"Daddy I'm home. "Arielle's sweet voice rang through the walls of the apartment that I can barely call home anymore since the day I got the call telling me my wife, my love my Rachel was missing. I thought hearing that news was difficult but the real pain was breaking the news to my family but mostly to my daughter. How do you tell your five years old girl that her mommy vanished out of the blue? How to make her understand that her mommy won't be here on time to sing her to sleep, to braid her hair and to wake her up? The first months were the hardest. Arielle constantly asked for her mom. At first she thought her mother was playing but when reality came back Arielle started getting sad and sadder. I would be forever grateful to my parents, Rachel's dads Kurt, Blaine, Santana and all the glee club friends for their help to search for Rachel and to take care of Arielle. After a year without any news Arielle got a bit better but still thought about her mom all the time.

And me what can I say. Rachel disappeared and took a part of my heart if not all of it with her. I miss her voice, her skin, her perfume, her body everything. I barely sleep since she went missing. I live for only two things Arielle and my job. Because I know that wherever Rachel is she would kill me if she knew I did not follow my dreams because she left.

Getting this call last night made me fall deeper in that spiral of despair I was already in. I knew that day was coming but I dreaded it. I was on the couch watching TV after I tucked Arielle in, when the phone rang.

***FLASH BACK***

"Hello." I answered.

"Good evening Mr. Hudson its Lt Crawford from the NYPD."A voice announced on the phone.

Since a few years I know not to get my hopes up when I get a phone call from the police.

"Anything new?" I asked.

"Nothing new Sir but it's not the reason for my call. I don't really know how to say this but the state is dropping your wife's case. "The lieutenant said.

"What do you mean dropping the case? The case must be closed after you find her. "I asked frustrated.

"Sir I'm really sorry. In other cases we usually keep looking for them for five years at least but that is only if we have any leads and that the case is moving. I'm afraid it's not the case for Rachel Sir. We have nothing, no evidence in the car, the accident scene or anything. I know may be hard but I think you should just maybe start your mourning and accept that your wife may never re appear." Crawford added.

I didn't want the conversation to go any further. So I ended the call.

"Hum okay thank you Lieutenant sorry I've got to go now." Without waiting for an answer I hung up and stood up moving towards the bedroom and trying to forget that the room still looked like one shared by a couple even if the cruel reality is that I was all alone. That night as unmanly as it sounds I cried myself to sleep like many others.

***END OF FLASH BACK***

"Daddy you are daydreaming again?" Arielle laughed when she startled Finn with her voice.

"Me daydreaming never?" Finn joked. He lifted Arielle to sit her on his lap and Arielle wrapped her arms around her Daddies neck to give him a big hug.

"How was your day baby?" Finn asked gently patting his daughter's back.

"It was great we learned about butterflies in science I already knew all of it from the documentary I watched last time but it was cool because we have a new caterpillar called Bella. I got an A on my maths test; we started a new book in English. Oh and the music teacher was absent. Can you believe that? So we had a substitute and she made us clap songs as if we were in kinder garden. How does she expect to stimulate our talents with claps it's absurd. It's sad because we were supposed to learn a song called Sing today it was sung for the queen of England once apparently. Oh and Liam brought Sour Patch Kids. And aunt Tana got the number of a waitress." Arielle said in on breath.

"Sweetie that was a lot of words, now breath would you." Finn smiled.

"Did you get everything or do I have to start again? I don't mind." Arielle said taking a deep breath preparing to launch herself in another explanations.

"No baby I got it all let's go see what aunt Tana is up to just did the groceries I don't want her to steal everything." Finn said tapping Arielle's nose with his finger before lifting her and carrying her to the kitchen.

** Thats it for the third chapter ill try posting the 4th todya if I can't I'll put it on tuesday.**


End file.
